The 49th Annual Hunger Games
by WhisperingFrenchFry
Summary: These games will be interesting. The attitude, love affairs. And an arena that will surprise. The tributes can't handle it, can you?
1. Short introduction

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and I am super excited! I am a HUGE hunger games fan and am passinotae about writing. I am going to do a SYOT. You can PM me or leave a review. Will be trying to update weekly or so. I thank everyone in advance!**

Name:

Gender:

District:

Personality: Not a _huge_ description please

Appearance: Like, tall and strong or short and weak, Something like that would affect their game.

Reaping scene: Optional, just sometimes it gets hard to come up with _24_ different stories, you know?

Strengths: Things that will affect him/her in the games.

Weaknesses: Again, things that will affect him/her in the games.

Alling: prefered allies, districts acceptable.

Death scene: remember only **one** will win!

If you win, how do you want to win? : 23 will die put one will win, how do you want that to happen?

How long do you think they will last: Since you know your tributes better than me.

Parade and interview outfit: I might change so of these things, to be more realist according to district.

Other stuff: other stuff


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, everyone! thank you for taking the time to read this. I still need SYOT characters so if you could please just PM me or review. Thank you!**_

 _ **(also I have d4 male and a d10 male taken, so... ya.)**_

 **Lacey Mill, District (16)**

 _Only 5 times._ I thought to myself. _I won't get reaped. It will be okay, Lacey._ Even though I had a gut feeling that I would be. _What would mom do, what would mom do?_ As I was in the middle of the pep talk with myself, Lena and Lex walked in.

"You nervous Lacey?" Lex said.

Don't worry, we were never reaped, and neither will you." Lena tried to explain.

They were both too old to be reaped. We were always there for each other, dad is never around anymore. It is always _job, work, food._ Never _family_ anymore.

We walked out of the room and Lena started to brush my hair.

"Everything will be okay, _you_ will be okay, do you understand?" Lena whispered.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I meant it this time.

 _Here come the 49th annual hunger games. This will be… Interesting._

 **Gloria Baylee,** **District 1 (18)**

Today was the day my life changed. I knew in just a few weeks I would be back, showing off my glory and fame. I already had everything I wanted, but once I won _, Everyone_ would know my name. I would be famous!

This is what I trained my whole life for. I wake up just a bit earlier to go over some training with my academy.

"10 more!" they screamed.

Yet after I did ten more they would yell,

"Ten more!", again.

As this moment I had no doubt in myself.

I will volunteer.

I will kill.

I will win.

Today is the day I go to the hunger games.

 **James Barry,** **District 7 (17)**

I wake up with the sun shining in my eyes, besides the fact that Aaron is sitting on the edge of my bed. He is the one I'm most worried about. He's blind, but panem doesn't care.

I know I won't be reaped, but I just feel terrible for the people that will. I'm scared. I'm scared for Aaron. For the first years. For everyone. This is the time the time of year I hate the most. I would sleep through it but we have to watch these poor, innocent people get killed for amusement. I don't know how the capitol deals with itself.

As the sun starts to rise, I help Aaron out of my bed and get him clean clothes. That might be the one thing I like about this time of year. I have known him for seven years know and I couldn't think of anyone better. He's my best friend.

If I do get reaped, I promised myself I could try to live, for Aaron.

 **Ariel Lewis,** **District 11 (15)**

"Ariel, Ariel" whispered Caleb, my twelve old brothers.

"What Caleb?"I answered.

"Beth said it's time to get up, it's reaping day."

I already knew this. This was my reoccurring dream for the last week. I was hoping I could just sleep. Not have to be a part of this. Yet I know I have to.

One of my first thoughts is Beth. I wonder what she's up to?

"Beth," I say as I walk out of the room.

"What Ariel?" she says from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I answered.

"W-why wouldn't I be okay?" Beth stuttered.

" please don't act clueless, okay. You and I both know what's going on and you can't stop it now." I growl at her.

"Don't scream, just know it was for the family" beth answered, very calm now.

" Someone would volunteer for you."

"Who? You? You couldn't do that. What about Caleb, it's his first year no one would volunteer for him!" beth started to scream, but realized she was yelling back at me.

That was the last I talked all morning.

 _Let the 49th annual hunger games begin._

 ** _Thank you for reading this! please review what you thought, and ways I can improve. Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this is a little late, I think. I'm going to do pre reapings, reapings, train rides, etc. for everyone to add the emotional connection (if that's a good way to put it). And the pre-reapings are a way to introduce the characters. Also, I still need more of your OC's ao I can continue writing. Hope you enjoy.!**

 **Nolan Reed,** **District 10 (18)**

.BEEP.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing in my dim sunshine opening my eyes. All of a sudden I feel a rumble in my stomach. Better go eat before the reapings.

Today, I had nothing to lose. My family hates me, mostly because I have none. But today is reaping day. I hoped that a poor 12-year-old boy would be chosen. So people would see me as a hero. Even though I wasn't. I was a murderer. A criminal. Just a bad person. Yet I wasn't sorry for my crimes. Those people deserved what they got; for the awful taunting and horrible name calling to those small children.

Anyway, I know I'm not a career, but I was going to volunteer anyway. Either way, I would be excused of my crimes. I will die, or be rich and well-known. I'll be okay anyhow.

As I walk in the kitchen I start to make my oatmeal. Water heating on the stove and oats in a small bowl my mother gave me.

10 minutes later I sit down to eat my meal, as I think of what to wear.

 _Plaid shirt_ or _Nice button up_ , this is the least of my worries, for know.

 **North Winset, District 10 (16)**

I love that feeling, the winds flowing against my face and the peak of the beautiful reds and oranges in the sky. Mother says I can have a way with words.

Mother walks in, but I am already awake, as I have been all night. Luna kept me company, though, my beautiful cat.

"Good morning, my lovely North." Mother spoke as if she wasn't frightened.

Good morning, um, what's for breakfast today?" I was starving from a night of doubts and worries.

"Something special, just for you and Bella." she uttered, with a squeal in her voice, this must be good.

"Give me a hint?" I said playing along with her game.

" pastries!" she screamed, not meaning to.

"Don't lie, mother, not today" I said in disbelief.

"I went to the hob, Marie called it a 'reaping day gift'" she was pleased as she spoke this.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, Bella was already up and dressed. Bella my sister, just a young 9-year-old girl, far too young to be reaped, _good._

I bite into the cherry pastries, the goo melting in my mouth as I went to take another bite. If loving this is wrong, I don't want to be right.

"Good luck today North" Bella spoke, with confidence in her voice.

This made me smile.

"Thank you," I said, as I went to take another bite.

 **Lucas Tide, District 4 (18)**

Today felt like any other. I would not get reaped today, I already know that. _Aragon,_ It was always about him. He was number one in our academy. I was second.

Even in school, he would beat me. For example, in the spelling bee, I was second, and guess who was first?

Yep, you guessed it, _Aragon_. Even though he clearly cheated. I _wished_ and _hoped_ that he would die a brutal death in those games. I had more survival skills and brains than Argon, but he would just overpower me in fighting by using brute strength.

You know that feeling when you just hate someone so much, that you just obsess over them, to the point where you just want to kill yourself? Just me? That's the way he made me feel. Like I was nothing, just a sidekick.

Enough about him, what about me, if I did get reaped, I would laugh in his face. That would be amazing! But let's not get our hopes, for know.

 **Alicia Bennett, District 2 (18)**

 _I was standing on top of her, gloating my glory and soon to be fame. I have just won the hunger games, and am so glad I did._

I suddenly woke up. "Just a dream, Alicia. Just a dream." I muttered to myself. Even though I wish it wasn't.

I would most likely die, not because I had no skill, but because my mother (and everyone else) said I was " sarcastic and moody".But of course I was, isn't that what my academy was supposed to teach me?

Mom didn't particularly, like me.

She had told me that she had sold her body to a man from the capitol. He wouldn't take me, but she couldn't have me killed, so she was forced to take me. She also says she wishes she would have had me killed. Maybe that's why I don't like death or the smell of blood. Cause mother wouldn't dare to take another life.

In my heart I wanted to die,my life was so very depressing. If only she would have killed me.

 _Not a typical career, huh?_

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review on what you thought, please. So long, till next time!**

 **xoxo -Alana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! This took me a little longer mostly because I got carried away with one of the characters. You will probably tell who it is. Please review and let me know what you like/dislike. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Luster Cahill District 1 (17)**

Living in district 1 can have its perks. We live in luxury (at least that's what we're known for) and it is pretty nice. The academy is kinda nice too. There are strict, but what do I have to complain about? I'm just a stupid career. No friends. Mother was gone; trying to protect me.

And I don't want you to feel bad. Father said we deserved it. I don't believe him, though, half the time he doesn't know what he's talking about. Either too drunk or caught up in work to even comprehend what he's talking about.

Anyway, I guess you might wonder what happened to my mother. Well, she was killed by a peacemaker. _Peacemaker._ What's the point in that name if they don't do what they are labeled as? When I was younger I was known as a thief. So one day the peacemaker caught me and I was whooped. Right in front of everyone, my now deceased Mom, and unsober father.

Okay so about the reaping, As decided by my academy trainer instead of volunteering next year in the quarter quell, where there would be many twists and most likely my death, volunteering for these games is giving me a "better shot at winning, even at 17".

I start to slip on my nicest clothes, a gray pair of jeans with a white shirt. The one with no stains.

As I start to walk out the door I nearly forget my father.

"What the hell dad! Why can't you ever get up!" I yelled.

"Dad, dad!" I started to cry as I felt his heart beat.

He was dead. _My_ heart stopped. I whispered in his ear.

"Say hello to mom for me, and know I will always love you."

 **Nicola Brendt District 12 (15)**

I fell on the ground as I got out of bed.

"Uhhh." I moaned.

I felt like jelly. And not the good kind of jelly. I woke up a bit early to get a head start. I could barely sleep that night anyway. I got my boots on and to my surprise, mom was sneaking in the back door.

"How could you be late today, of all days?" I yelled at mother.

"Honey, you know I had to-" she began to spoke.

"No, you didn't." I started to whisper.

I collapsed onto the floor and started to weep.

"What's wrong Nicola? You know it will be okay." She explained, but it went in one ear and out the other.

"I already have terrasse just you-" I started to get up and wipe away my tears,"-you moved on so quickly."

She brought me into her arms. And whispered what father used to always tell me.

"Don't look away, you are better than nothing, please don't cry."

"Promise not to do it again" I said.

"You know I can't-" she began as I interrupted.

"Mom?"

"O-okay, fine. I promise."

I smiled. Even though I knew she wasn't too good on promises.

"Go wake your sister up" she shouted from the kitchen.

"I wanted to-" I started to remember, we couldn't go in the woods.

"Okay, sure," I said.

 _The sun started to wake up, beautiful sky. I'm surprised the capitol even lets us see. Who am I to complain?_

 **Paige Collarado District 9 (16)**

I could hear the rain pitter-patter on the roof. I refused to open my eyes, as today was the reapings.

"Twyla! Paige! Calico! Sash!"

My older sisters, Jute and Angora, woke me from a fitful sleep as they called us down to eat.

I yelled back, "Lemme get dressed!" As I struggled getting out of bed.

They responded in harmony, as they do most of the time.

"Fine! But hurry up or it'll go cold!" They said with a laugh following it.

I groaned and threw back the covers. I opened my wardrobe.

I remember for my first reapings I wore a knee high pink dress, with my warm black jacket that know belongs to Sash.

Eventually I pulled out a shimmering aqua dress, which I quickly slipped into. Then I pulled on a pair of leather ankle boots and went downstairs.

"Ready!" I yelled at them. I was ready to get this over as soon as possible. And just come home.

 **Sarah Williams District 4 (15)**

"God, we thank you for you for our many blessing and that today we have the luck we need. That one day the capitol will fall and these warm souls will have the freedom that they deserve."

"Amen" Dad said.

"Amen." we repeated.

Today was reaping day. Not everyone's favorite. Father is very religious. And I say very I mean it. We pray before bed, in the morning, at breakfast and dinner. Not including the church. I have nothing to complain about. Father says that church brings the holy spirit into our house. We were grown up religious.

"Emma, Bass, Tommy, Sarah! Go get ready. Reaping are in an hour. Hurry the- hurry up!"

"Okay," Bass said.

"Sorry, Dad!" I said.

"Ughhhhh," Tommy said.

I open my closet and all I see is some dust following a pair of jeans and blouse. Before I can think what to do, mother walks in the room and hands me something. It's a beige collared dress with buttons down the front. Along with a pair of shoes that teachers wear in school.

"This is beautiful mother," I said.

"Anytime Sarah," she said, walking out of the room.

As she heads out I grab her wrist, turning her around.

"Thank you, Mom" I say, with a small voice.

"Your welcome." She says, smiling.

Before she walks out again she turns around and says,

"Good luck today."

 **Thank you for reading! Hope it was good, and I know, I know I got super carried away with Luster. He was a fun character to write. Please leave a review on what you thought! Thanks.**

 **XOXO -Alana**


End file.
